I'M BACK FANFIC'S!
by Sonicfan4life
Summary: Sonicfan4life is back guy's read this so you guy's know the story's I'm going to write Love Ya'll, don't forget to review!


**I'M BACK FANFIC'S!**

Hey guy's, guess who's back!?

Well, I got my laptop from Black Friday sorry it took so long, but lucky for you I have alot more idea's for new Fanfic's and OC'S. Mobius High Scool is going to be on hold for a while once I'm done with the other's so sorry.

Well, I didn't exactly got my Driver's liecense and I'll be taking online courses this summer, but so far my life has been good. I got a job in a choclate factory so that's pretty sweet, Ha get it.

I'm going to write mostly _Young Justice_ Story's for a while since I love and miss that show, but the first story is going to be a _Justice League_ since it will explain everything to the other sequal's I have in mind.

Here are the Fanfic's I'm going to write in the future.

 **Helldaughter Heavenson**

 **Helldaughter Heavenson II**

 **Helldaughter Heavenson** **III**

Devilsdaughter Anglechilderen

The Past is the Future

Experiment 101 and Experiment 100

Red Death

An Unexcpected Job

I'M IN YOUNG JUSTICE!?

Yeah, all of them are YJ besides the first one, which is a JL Fanfic.

 **And I'm actually think of crossovering my OC's to** ** _Young Justice_** **so don't be surprise to see Anam, Echo, Celio and Lila, the Neko sister's and Jessica in a crossover.**

 **I am Wiccan- Jessica**

 **Echo Sparks Justice- Echo**

 **Project: Neko Sister's- Neko Sister's**

 **Even the Dead deserve Justice- Anam**

 **Celio and Lila Shining for Justice- Vega sister's**

 **And I'm actually thinking of making a crossover story of** ** _Clannad_** **and** ** _Young Justice._**

 _Summary: Kitomi Ichnosei, girl genius, has been selected for the Lex Luthor's Inc. Gifted Childeren Foundation, helping the corparation with it's many technology. Thinking nothing more then a great opportunity quickly turns into a nightmare. Now it's up to Young Justice to save this smart, but navie girl._

 **I also have a request for a crossover story if you guy's can do it or not then I'll might write. It's an** ** _Adventuer Time_** **and** ** _Young Justice._** **Yeah, Marceline the Vampier Queen has travle around the world for thousand's of year's taking the vigilante name Vampier Queen saving a few humans and drinking red. Let see what you guy's can think of next or not I'll write it.**

 **But, don't worry about the other's I'm writing I'm still going to finish.**

 **You Left Me! A TMNT Story**

 **Mobius New Guess's**

 **Echo Spark's**

 **Romeo and Juliet I'm going to write that once I'm done with Echo Spark's.**

 **Well, I'm glad I can write for you guys again I think I can update You Left Me! in Dec 8, so wait or not. Until, then see you guy's later, but here's a promo of the first story Helldaughter Heavenson.**

Metroplis City

|15 June

|3:20 A.M

"LET GO!"

In the city of Metroplis things were never normal what seen like a whole earth invasion ruled by Lex Luthor who was being controled by none other then Braninac. But, it seem's the invasion was being thwarted by earths mighty heroes the Justice League with the help of thier greates enemies the Injustice League.

It was an amazing site, but right now everyone were staring at the humogous gates ever to been seen. It al least reach over 200 feet with a 300 width it seem to be made out of the coldest rock ageing do to it's dark gray color, what was the disturbing part was the two skeletons leaning out of it they look to be chained and blindfolded, while swords stab through them and at the corners of the gates. They were open reaviling some kind of irey vortex realising what appaeared to be demon creatures grabing alien ships and dragging them into the portal.

But, where?

That was an easy answer, Hell.

These are the Gates of Hell and they were open.

"LET GO BRUCE!"

Up in the air if you look closely you'll see a figuer being draged into the gates, it apparead to be a girl no older then nine, who oddly had red horns curled beside her head like a ram. She had white gray skin, which was under a black sleeveless dress that open in the front able to see her gray little legs that were covered by some kind of black ribbon wrapping around to her keens and ankles, but her feet were black including her five toes, which were long and curled like talons. Her long and wild ebony hair reach down to her feet, that seem to be straight, but was pulled into the vortex.

She had a child like face, but it was harden do to whatever tragdy she had face. Her alomd shape eyes were scruched either fear or anger, but you can see the blood color eyes that covered the whites and her iris was a snake like slit. It look to be she was growling at something and her pointed fangs were completley noticable too.

"LET GO YO' JACKASS!"

On her right leg a cable was wrapt around her preventing her to go any futher then halfway to the closing gates. On the end of the cable, who was holding her was a middle age man wearing a scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, a stylized bat emblem on the chest, and the yellow utility belt that was the only color there. This was Batman, the Cape Crusader of Gotham, he was holding on tightly on the rope so the demon like girl couldn't go any further.

"Hang on Kimberly!" He yelled, through grinding teeth.

But, it seen the pull of the vortex was to strong for the Leaguer, his boots where sliding along with the gravle of the roof he was perached on. But, that didn't stop him he continued to battle the strong force no matter who slim his chances of wining seemed unlikely. It look it wasn't a problem anymore because the cable was starting to rip.

SNAP!

The Cape Crusader didn't have time to react of the sudden action when the strong force pulled him quickly along with the girl to the closing gates of Hell.

Well, what do you guy's think? Glad to see you guy's again see you on Dec 8.

\- Love Sonicfan4life :]


End file.
